Dove
Dove is the pseudonym of a powerful Div, one of the four Div Princes that serve Angra Mainyu. Story Flight of the White Black Bird A long time ago, a powerful Marid Princess fell and became known as the Div Dove; however, her Marid kin placed a curse on her, preventing her from using her powers in order to do evil. Paradoxically needed to feed on despair to survive and unable to cause it by her own hands, she instead chose to turn to the greatest source of pain in the universe: mortal races. She thus "helped" them, among others creating the Soul Flower Mystic Eyes. When Aemilius Haruma Yggdramillenia made a wish for power within a Divine Servant war, Dove granted her wish by pitting six Servants against six more in a brutal war, feeding on the despair produced by each of these Servants' actions in order to become stronger; however, she was eventually defeated due to careful planning and betrayal from her own pawns, forcing her to retreat. In order to escape defeat, Dove bound herself to the innocent Kaguya Irving and fed from the despair created in the game known as Venatio. Meanwhile, she gave her power to the dark being known as Amoralitas - but did nothing to protect her when Kaguya and Nara Arakawa turned against Amoralitas and defeated her. Satisfied with the outcome, she remained alongside Kaguya and Nara, feeding from their spiral of hope and despair. Appearance Although Dove has many forms, she prefers that of a pink-haired youth with pink eyes, dressed in vaporous black, with a smile she deems to be 'cute'. Personality Behind her child-like, deliberately 'adorable' expressions and attitude, the seemingly cheerful, bubbly, loving, enthusiastic and optimistic Dove is a ruthless schemer that feeds on despair and enjoys corruption more than everything else. However, due to her strange moral values, Dove only preys on those who genuinely seek to be corrupted, and turns people's wishes against themselves in what she deems poetic irony. Dove's philosophy is that mankind is inherently self-destructive, and that one's wish will always beget the despair of another - hence, she grants wishes without corrupting it, but instead in order to start chain reactions of despair and feed from mankind's own greed. She does not consider herself "evil", merely an agent of fate. She also has a somewhat playful side, as seen while attempting to gently torment and humiliate Kaguya. Powers * Wish-Granting: Dove is able to grant wishes to those who ask her to do so, and possesses almost Akashic powers in order to grant another's genuine wish. However, she cannot use these powers either to directly destroy or wound another, or to her own direct advantage. * Immortal Soul: Dove is Immortal and easily able to pass for a Divine Servant due to her ambiguous existence. Storylines * Magus Wars: Compassion features her. * Mahou Shoujo : Kako no Funso heavily mentions her. Trivia * A dove is a bird mostly associated with peace and innocence. This is both a ironic nickname for a corrupting Div Princess, and a somewhat true statement, as Dove is unable of violence. * She seems to have a close bond with Kilian Byran, but reasons for said bond are unknown. Category:Character Category:Interra Category:Venatio Category:Divine Servant Category:Djinn